Head Over Heels
by lovinracin09
Summary: Twins James and Ariana Potter are attending their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Chaos ensues as Ariana and the Marauders try to get Lily and James together while Sirius tries to make a little romance of his own.
1. It's Just A Matter Of Time

_Head Over Feet_

Summary - Twins James and Ariana Potter are attending their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Chaos ensues as Ariana and the Marauders try to get Lily and James together while Sirius tries to make a little romance of his own.

Authors Note - Thanks in advance for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it! P.S. I have a thing for song titles so every chapter's titles (even the main title) are all names of songs, Sorry if this annoys you, it's a quirk. This is an updated version of the third chapter, because I haven't written for so long, I'm fixing all my grammar mistakes and I', working on a brand-new chapter!

Chapter One - It's Just a Matter of Time

The day began with a bang. Literally. A loud bang followed by smoke then uproarious laughter. This was enough to shake 16-year-old Ariana Potter out of her dreams and into reality. Her little brother (by six minutes) had obviously gotten an early start, no doubt prompted by his in-house best friend Sirius.

Sirius had been living with them ever since they were 12. Sirius' family life had been rough; his entire family was bigoted idiots in her opinion. Sirius was always a rebel; he never liked discriminating against anyone (except Snape and the rest of the slimy Slytherins.) Ariana was fine with him living here, and her mother especially loved another person to dote on. Sirius never failed to make them laugh and he cheered her up whenever she needed it. He knew her better than most people did, but he liked her anyway. Ariana knew he liked her, although he would never admit it to her face. She would never let him know that she liked him because it would make his head so big that it wouldn't fit through the door.

Ariana sat up in her bed and shook her chocolate brown hair out of her face. She turned toward her bedside dresser and looked at her clock, and saw it was 7:32 A.M.. She knew instantly what was going on in the house and that her father was gone to work. She snorted; he probably didn't even come home at all. Her father was an Auror; he had barely spent any time with his family since Voldemort had come to full power and began terrorizing the Wizarding World. Her mother was trying to compensate for his absence and was currently in the kitchen making breakfast, eggs of course, were the only thing she knew how to make. Ariana slid out of bed and headed toward her own private bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She decided to stay in her pj's and head down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

As she walked down the hall, she saw some lingering smoke outside James' room. She heard roars of laughter coming from inside. She quietly opened the door to see Sirius with feathers and little horns sticking out of his head. James was no better off than Sirius, he would start sounding like a teapot and spouting off steam and changing colors.

"Well 7:40 in the morning and you've already started." She said, folding her arms over her chest after she saw Sirius' lingering eyes at her rather exposed chest. "Breakfast should be done soon." She gave them a bright smile and walked away. As she walked downstairs, she felt Sirius watching her.

"Padfoot, quit checking out my sister. You have no chance in hell with her. She's got Diggory." James shook his head at Sirius who didn't pay any attention. "It's a sinking ship; remember she doesn't like egotistical popular people, especially when their name is Sirius. "

Sirius glared at James then shook his head, "Yeah, I know, but this is my year, I'll finally get her to go out with me."

"Padfoot you've been saying that ever since your second year, and it's never come true."

"It will. This year it has too! I really like her Prongs. More than all the other girls combined." He said with a passion that would have convinced everyone but the people who knew him best.

James sighed and pulled Sirius back into the room. "Which is like point five as far as I know. Out of the 542 girls you've gone out with, you've liked a grand total of four."

Sirius looked surprised. "You kept track?"

"No. Remus does. He just updated me over the owl post." He said with a smile.

"Well add another to both lists James. I like your sister and I'm going to go out with her." He said nervously wringing his hands.

James sighed and pushed Sirius toward the stairs. "All right Padfoot, I'll do what I can to help, but for now let's go eat!" He didn't have to tell Sirius twice as they charged down the stairs.

The day flew by and before they knew it, it was August 29th. Today was the twins' birthday, Sirius had been helping Mrs. Potter plan the whole event and today was the big day.

Mrs. Potter thankfully left the cooking to the house elves and while she turned the kitchen into a beach scene. When the twins came down and they were completely surprised.

"Wow Mom you completely out did yourself." Said Ariana looking around at the picturesque setting of the sun going down over the blue Pacific Ocean. "It's like we're in Hawaii!"

Sirius looked offended "Hey it wasn't all Mrs. P! I helped!"

Ariana glanced over at Sirius who was lounging in a beach chair sipping milk out of a coconut. "Sorry Siri of course you helped." She said, walking over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her while she ruffled his hair. He quickly ran his fingers through it to fix it. "You never mess with the hair! Not even my girlfriends get to do that!"

Ariana cocked an eyebrow. "Girlfriends?"

"Does that make you jealous?" he asked. He got up and gave her a hug, and whispered into her ear "You're the only one for me." She pushed him away, not even blushing.

"Tell that to Cindy, Katherine, Maggie, and Rose." She said with a smirk. He grabbed at his heart and staggered back into the chair. She sat down next to James, who was eagerly attacking the massive amount of food on his plate.

"Slow down Jamie, you don't want to die before you get a chance to trick Lily into marrying you." She smiled as James choked on his bacon. He looked eagerly at his twin.

"Ari, do you think I have a chance?" he asked hopefully staring at Ariana with his big brown eyes.

Ariana sighed and rolled her eyes. "For some strange reason, not known to man she likes you Jamie boy. But you have to quit cursing people, **especially **Severus."

Sirius stood up outraged. "Not prank Severus! Prongsie! You can't listen to this woman! She's completely bonkers!"

Ariana shot him a quieting glare and he sat back down.

"That's what Lily wants, and James wants Lily. It's a logical pattern. But if you have a better way Sirius, please enlighten us." She said waiting for an answer. "That's what I thought." She turned back to James. "Jamie, you're my favorite little brother, but Lily's right. If your ego gets any bigger, you won't be able to fit through a door."

James looked outraged, and then got a thoughtful look on his face. "You're right." He said softly toward his sister. Sirius sat up with a look of complete surprise. Their reactions were cut off by a thumping sound from the living room.

"James, Sirius, Ari. Some friends of yours are here!" called Mrs. Potter.

They all got up and ran to the living room. Remus and Peter appeared from the fireplace covered in ashes. Remus came out coughing slightly, a little beat up because the full moon was four days ago, but he was mending nicely. Peter stumbled out of the fireplace inhaling the ashes; he never remembered to shut his mouth during the ride.

"Remy! How are you doing sweetie?!" said Ariana enveloping him in a hug. Remus swirled her around as she held on. He put her down and she went over to hug Peter.

Remus and Peter were led into the kitchen by Ariana, where they praised the decorating job by Sirius and Mrs. P. Remus handed Ariana all their presents and they all sat down to eat breakfast.

The Marauders and Ariana all were in the living room opening presents. Ariana took charge of presents, organizing James' presents into one pile and hers in another. She tortured James the entire time by withholding the gift Lily had bought James.

"James, has gifts from Siri, Remy, Peter, Ophelia (don't touch it if it's something edible, she really likes you), me of course, Mom and Dad, Jimmy, Regina (Ooh who's that) and hmm Lily!" she said piling the presents in front of him teasingly holding Lily's present just out of reach. James jumped up and grabbed it out of her hand and ripped it open. It revealed a beautiful stag pendant on a heavy gold chain.

"Ariana! Did you tell her?" he asked nervously waving the pendant around her head.

Ari nodded sheepishly, "Well, we are too, and we tell each other everything. Besides seeing as she would have known this year anyway, seeing all your plans to woo her." She said leaning back and resting against the black leather couch beside Remus' legs.

James just got a dopey look on his face as he looked at the stag. He opened the rest of his presents revealing Quidditch gloves from Remus, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans from Peter, _1001 Hilarious and Slightly Demented Pranks _from Sirius, a new set of Quidditch goggles from Jimmy, _Quidditch Around The World _from Regina, a batch of cupcakes from Ophelia filled with a suspicious gooey substance inside, a new broom from Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and a huge box of jokes that Ariana had specially ordered from Zonko's, filled to the brim with everything the Marauders would need to fund all their pranks for the upcoming year.

Ari smiled as she began to open her presents. She opened the one from her parents first revealing some gorgeous Muggle dresses and beautiful dress robes.

"Thanks Mom!" said Ari throwing her arms around her Mom.

Sirius poked her pile, "Ari you'd better open that one next."

"Why?" asked Ari, but picking up the package with big holes all around.

"Because it's moving, that's why!" said Peter pulling back a bit.

Ariana looked at the package and sure enough, the box was moving. She eagerly undid the bow, but seeing it was from James she cautiously opened the lid. When the lid was opened, a little puppy came wriggling out, snuffling at all the new people. "James!" she yelled picking up the puppy, a cute little thing with blond fur and soulful brown eyes.

"What kind of dog is it?" asked Remus, "I've never seen anything like it." He said as they all watched it play with the red bow that was still attached to the box.

"It's called a Puggle. It's a mix between a Pug and a Beagle." Said James petting the dog's head.

The puppy loved all the attention it got from all the new people and licked Ari's hand as she attached the bow around his neck. She carefully picked him up and set him in her lap then reached for another present. She grabbed a small package wrapped beautifully in silver and gold paper. She saw on the tag that it was from Sirius and she reached for the card that was attached to the top. It read:

Happy Birthday Ari!

You will always be the one for me.

Love,

**Sirius**

Ariana looked up at Sirius with an unbelieving look on her face. She shook her head and opened her present. "Oh my goodness, Sirius it's beautiful!" She held up a platinum silver necklace, each linking with a tiny heart-shaped diamond forming a V pattern. Ari got up and practically jumped on Sirius.

"Thank you! It's beautiful." She said out loud. She whispered into his ear, "Try telling that to your girlfriends."

Sirius gave her a pained smile. Ari sat back down to finish opening her presents. She got _5000 Useful Charms _from Remus, a box of chocolate frogs from Peter, and a white Siberian Tiger pendant on a silver chain from Lily.

James lifted his eyebrow at Lily's gift to Ari. "Is that your form?" he mouthed to her.

She just nodded and started stroking her brand-new puppy. She got up and put the puppy on the couch. Remus was sitting next to it and it curled up on his lap. "Is it a boy or girl?" asked Remus to Ari.

Ariana shrugged her shoulders and picked up the puppy and faced him toward Remus. "Definitely a boy." She said putting him back on the couch and petting his stomach.

"What are you going to name it sweetie?" asked Mrs. Potter bringing lunch into the living room and with a flick of her wand, the trash put itself in the trash can.

"I don't know you tell me." She said staring in the dogs' eyes. "Jack?" the dog started wriggling. "Jake?" she asked again laughing as he kept wriggling.

"Padfoot!" yelled James from the kitchen.

The dog flipped out of her hands and started growling. Ari laughed, "You little rebel!" the dog started moving his head up and down.

"Well I guess you picked it." She picked up the bow and tapped him on the shoulders. "I hereby christen you Rebel."

They all gathered in the living room for the rest of the night and watched the puppy

playfully run around. For one night, there was no war, and everything was as it should be. The

twins were celebrating their birthday with both parents and the contented faces of friends.


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**Head Over Heels**

**Chapter 2- Your Guardian Angel**

**Summary- Twins James and Ariana Potter are attending their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Chaos ensues as Ariana and the Marauders try to get Lily and James together while Sirius tries to make a little romance of his own. **

**Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Author's Note- Okay I realize I did not put a disclaimer in the first chapter, but seriously, if I owned any of this (except Ari) I would be sailing of the coast of Bermuda listening to Jimmy Buffet. Therefore, for the record I do not own any Harry Potter characters this is the only time I am saying it. As I am typing this, I am watching the World Cup USA vs. Ghana. Dempsey just scored a goal! He is now my second favorite Dempsey (after McDreamy of course!)**

**Now I am not so happy, apparently according to the shitty referees we have at the World Cup there was an invisible foul by the USA giving Ghana a penalty kick. And he just scored; this is not my favorite game. I am switching over to the Ellen Show. Plus it is half time and I am bored. **

**Chapter 2- Your Guardian Angel**

**September 1****st****, dawned bright and sunny with the birds chirping and the wind blowing the last smell of the flowers not scorched by the summer heat. The sight of a big black dog snuffling at her covers awaked a sleepy Ariana. She quickly woke up and looked down thinking it was her new puppy and was surprised to see Sirius in his dog form licking at her covers. **

"**Sirius! Get out!" she said wriggling from under the covers and revealing she only had on a semi sheer black slip. Sirius changed back into his human self and waggled his eyebrows at her. **

"**Well expecting anyone last night?" he said as she pushed him off the bed. "Ow! Woman that hurt!" **

**She began nudging him with foot to get him out of her room. "Go Sirius, what the bloody hell were you doing anyways? Get out!" she yelled giving him one final push out the door. **

**Sirius collided harshly with the wall with a yell. "Bloody woman I was told to wake you up! There was no need for violence!" **

**Sirius' voice dragged James out of his room his black hair looking wilder than ever. "Padfoot what the hell are you doing it's 10:05 in the bloody morning there's no need to be so damn excited. It's just September 1****st****." the rest of James mumbling got lost as he walked back into his room. "Holy Crap! It's September 1****st****! I still need to pack! Shit! ARI WAKE UP IT"S BLOODY SEPTEMBER FIRST!" he yelled banging on the door of Ari's room. **

**She wrenched open the door and faced James looking like she had been awake for hours. Her hair was long and flowing into slight curls at the bottom. She had on a jean mini with a pink halter-top. **

"**I realize that James I'm already packed and ready to go." **

**"Shit! Why didn't you remind me?" he yelled. He stomped back into his room. **

**"Lily is going to meet us there James so you may want to dress a little nicer!"**

**She knew that would catch his attention. James doubled back and stood in front of her. "She's going to meet us there?" he asked his voice squeaking.**

**Ariana nodded and waved her wand over James. He too, looked extremely put together and – **

**"Clean! James Potter is actually clean! Whoa, you smell nice too! Wow, Ari, do that charm on me too!" Sirius said jumping up and down like a little kid. Ariana absently waved her wand over Sirius as she picked up Rebel. They all ran downstairs, fresh and clean, to go with their parents one final time to Platform 9 and 3/4. They were greeted by Zephyr and xyla, the family house elves, they were clearly anxious, and looked like they wanted to be anywhere but in front of the Potter children and Sirius. **

**"Good morning Miss Ariana, Mr. Sirius, and James sirs." Said Xyla shyly as she ducked behind Zephyr. **

**"Xyla, what's wrong?" when Xyla didn't answer James, Ariana asked Zephyr. **

**"Zephyr, I want the absolute truth, where are our parents?" Zephyr looked anywhere but at Ariana's face until she knelt down to his level. "Where are they?" She looked at them in fear, "Zephyr, tell me!" Her fears were not quenched when she saw the fire turn green and she saw the Headmaster appear. **

**James and Sirius rushed towards the headmaster in panic, they swarmed around him asking questions. Ariana said nothing and caught the headmaster's normally twinkling eye. However, the twinkle was gone, and his face was grave. He pulled out his wand and gave it a wave and all the ash was siphoned off his robes. **

**"Ariana, I need you to come with me. James, I need you to go to the platform as usual. Sirius, you will have to decide whether you go with the Head Boy to Hogwarts or accompany Ariana to St. Mungo's."**

**"St. Mungo's!" yelled the trio. Ariana took Xyla's hand and saw the crumpled letter. She took it out and read through the tearstains. Later on, it would amaze Ariana how so few words could change her world. **

**Ari, James, and Sirius,**

**I saw you last night, all peacefully sleeping, although Sirius snores. You did not know I had already killed your father and let my death eaters at your mother. I made sure to kill your father at 11:59, Happy Birthday.**

**Sincerely yours, **

**Lord Voldemort and his faithful death eaters.**

**P.S. Your gift is in the kitchen.**

**Ariana dropped the note and ran to the kitchen, she needed her father to not be in the kitchen, she needed him to walk in the door, exhausted, but safe. She ran in the room and saw her father sitting at the table, Ariana cautiously walked up to the ash large table her father hated, and when she saw the look of pure terror on his face, she recoiled in horror. That was an image that she knew she would carry for the rest of her life. She carefully walked out of the room and into the bathroom where she promptly threw up.**

**James and Sirius, however, had no idea what was going on. The Headmaster for once looked unsure of himself, and when he saw Ariana run out of the room, he made no motion to stop her, even though he knew he would regret that decision for the rest of his life. He told James as easily as he knew how, that his father was dead and his mother was in the hospital, possibly on the verge of death. He had to tell James that he could possibly become an orphan within the next twenty-four hours. He had to tell Sirius that the only stable home he knew was collapsing in around him. After he had told them this Ariana came back into the room. She was pale and shaky, but Dumbledore knew she would recover. Sirius had buried his face into his hands, and was shaking slightly. James, however, was the worst off. He sat in his father's chair, just staring off into space. He did not move, he did not cry, he did not show any emotion at all. Ariana sat shakily on the arm of the chair Sirius was sitting in and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew that the Potters were his first and only family. **

**"Professor, I want to see my mother." Said Ariana. **

**"I don't know if tha-"**

**"It wasn't a question, Headmaster."**

**Dumbledore nodded, and turned to James. "James, you need to make the train, it's 10:35. You still have time." He nodded slowly but did not say anything. Ariana got up, went to her father's desk, pausing only slightly when she picked up his favorite pen. She began to write furiously on a piece of parchment. "Sirius, have you made a decision?"**

**Sirius looked over at James and nodded in his direction. "I'll go with James to the train, make sure he's okay, and then go to the hospital with Ari." Ariana looked up from her letter in surprise. **

**"Headmaster, can you go to the hospital until I" she paused at Sirius insistence, "fine, until we get there?" **

**He nodded and disappeared with a crack. Ariana grabbed their trunks, shrunk them, and put them in James' pocket. She crouched in front of James and made him focus on her. **

**"James, we're going to be fine. Everything will turn out okay, remember that no matter what we have each other. We will get him for this Jamie, if you cannot focus on anything, focus on that. We need to be strong to fight him, and to do that we need to go back to Hogwarts. Sirius and I will be back tonight, and if something happens, I'll come get you." For the first time in over half an hour, James made eye contact. **

**"D'you promise Ari?" he asked sounding more and more like a lost child. **

**"I swear to you, James. We will get this bastard." She wiped away a tear and gave James a fierce hug. James held on to Ari and cried into her shoulder until they left for the train. **

**Getting James to the platform took a combined effort from Ariana and Sirius. They took the whole trip by Side-Along Apparation, just hoping that they would not splinch themselves. They fell unceremoniously through the barrier and entered the bustling platform corridor. They were instantly greeted by a chorus of hellos from slight acquaintances who were ignored, not out of dislike, but from the mere shock that someone could be happy during this time. They hustled James into the Head compartment while Sirius left to explain the situation to the rest of the Marauders, Ariana cornered a tan, bouncing Lily. **

**"Ari! It is so good to see you! Petunia was absolutely horrible all summer going on and on about some new boyfriend. Fat cow." Said Lily without even taking a breath. Ariana finally cast a silencing spell on her just so she could speak. **

**"Lily, my dad is dead and my mum is in the hospital."**

**Lily's smile instantly faded away. She looked at her best friend's serious face and a silencing charm was no longer necessary. Ari lifted it with the assurance that she could tell her story. The train began to steam and slowly started off, and Ari panicked.**

**"lily, read this it explains everything. Don't let James out of your sight and c0omfort him when the prefects meeting is over." With that, she leapt off the train. She looked back and saw Lily's tear stained face mouth 'I'm so sorry.' It was all Ari needed to see, she knew James would be taken care of. Now, she needed to find Sirius, get to St. Mungo's, and see her mother before it was too late.**


End file.
